memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
American Civil War
The American Civil War was a conflict that occurred between the United States of America – generally referred to as "The Union" during the war years – and the Confederate States of America – or "The Confederacy" for short – in the 19th century on Earth in North America. In the conflict, the Confederate States attempted to secede from the United States, but were eventually defeated by Union forces. History Despite coming at a time before mankind had learned to resolve disputes without bloodshed, the outcome of the civil war, nevertheless, brought about an end to slavery and oppression ( ), though at a cost as it was described as "the four bloodiest years" of United States history.While no total war casualty figures were ever mentioned in Star Trek, Lincoln's "bloodiest years" line in "The Savage Curtain" was by no means an exaggeration; the most commonly quoted fatalities figure in historical texts is an approximately 620,000 total, which is even believed to be on the conservative side, as civilian casualties in particular – especially those in the former Confederacy and the Far West – have never been properly documented. Until the 21st century, this figure has accounted for over half of all the fatalities the Unites States has suffered in all its armed conflicts as a nation. ( ) In anticipation of an Union victory, the end of slavery was formalized by the Emancipation Proclamation issued by President of the United States Abraham Lincoln, while the war was still raging. ( ) General Ulysses S. Grant served as the commanding officer of the Union Armies during the Civil War, a position granted to him by President Abraham Lincoln, concurrently serving as the commander in chief, but who was assassinated shortly before the conclusion of the war. While generally described as a gentle man, Lincoln gave orders that sent "a hundred thousand men to their death at the hands of their brothers".The "hundred thousand men" line refer to the casualties incurred by the Union Army during Grant's bloody 1864-1865 campaign waged in Virginia against the Confederate Army of General Robert E. Lee, which however eventually led up to the conclusion of the war. Nonetheless, that one campaign alone accounted for nearly a third of all war fatalities incurred by the Union Army. ( ) Another Union commander of note had been Grant's trusted subordinate Lieutenant general William T. Sherman, who commanded the Union Armies on the western front. ( ) The Confederate Armies on the opposite side were commanded by, among others, generals Robert E. Lee and Stonewall Jackson. ( ) After Jonathan Archer and his crew of the had restored a damaged timeline in 1944/2154, a scene from the American Civil War could be seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself; watched by Archer, the scene showed Confederate Army cavalry attacking an Union Army artillery position during an otherwise unspecified engagement. ( ) A century later, in 2254, the library computer of the , then commanded by Christopher Pike, was accessed by the Talosians when the ship was sent to Talos IV in response to a distress call. Unable to stop them from doing so, imagery the Talosians accessed included that from the Civil War, featuring, among othersFor the remastered version of the episode, project supervisor Mike Okuda decided to entirely replace the original imagery sequence with a new one, mostly motivated by the wish to reflect developments after 1964, the year the pilot episode was produced. This also affected the historical imagery, and where the Civil War was concerned, it resulted in the portrait of Lee and Jackson now being left out, the original crude drawing of Lincoln being replaced by a bonafide photograph with two Lincoln related pictures added – including that of the reading of the Emancipation Declaration – , and the picture of the Battle of Hampton Roads being replaced by that of the Battle of Fort Hindman. Memory Alpha considers both the original and the retconned versions as valid reference sources, hence the "among others" statement., President Lincoln, the Emancipation Proclamation, and the Battle of Fort Hindman.( ) In 2267, Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party from the same USS Enterprise saw imagery from the same war via the Guardian of Forever, in which Union Army infantry was seen attacking, likewise from an otherwise unspecified engagement.While the Civil War imagery seen in the resetting timestream and the Guardian of Forever were obviously taken from as of yet unidentified Hollywood productions, they were in their respective episodes meant as actual scenery as they took place at that moment in time, as indeed was the other historical imagery seen in both. ( ) Colonel Thaddius Riker, distant ancestor of William T. Riker, also fought in the conflict in the Union Army. Colonel Riker commanded the 102nd New York Infantry during Sherman's March on Atlanta on Atlanta. During the campaign, Colonel Riker was wounded at the Battle of Pine Mountain, Georgia.In , Wesley Crusher views a holographic recording that his deceased father made for him when he was a ten-week old infant. In a filmed, but unaired line from the script, Jack Crusher recounts with pride to Wesley that one of their ancestors fought and died at Bull Run on the side of the Confederate States, and which historically could have been either the or the , both Confederate victories and in the former Confederacy itself usually referred to as the "Battle(s) of Manassas". Included on the 2013 TNG Season 4 Blu-ray release, the line was featured in the deleted scene of the episode ( ) During the war, the Union Army utilized observation balloons that were tethered at around six hundred feet high. ( ) During the Q Civil War, Q chose to represent the war by using an illusion of the American Civil War, so that Captain Janeway could comprehend the Continuum. ( ) Major engagements * Battle of Fort Hindman * Battle of Hampton Roads * Battle of Pine Mountain * Sherman's March on AtlantaThough the was never actually mentioned, when Janeway speaks of "the fields at Gettysburg" in , this is clearly intended as a reference to the engagement that took place there in July 1863. Appendices Footnotes Apocrypha In the Rihannsu novel The Romulan Way, Georgia native Leonard McCoy, using his Right of Statement, refers to the "War Between the States", an alternate name for the conflict sometimes used, especially in the states of the former Confederacy. External links * * fr:Guerre de Sécession nl:Amerikaanse burgeroorlog de:Amerikanischer Bürgerkrieg Category:Earth conflicts